


Boom (or: the gentleness the comes)

by pollitt



Series: Smoochtober 2020 [1]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cliche, Double Drabble, First Kiss, Glad to Be Alive Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Oh My God We're Not Dead Kiss, smoochtoboer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: It’s a cliche, the “oh my God we’re not dead” kiss.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: Smoochtober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Boom (or: the gentleness the comes)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Smoochtober prompt list entry _surprise kiss_ , and re-watching episode 24 in particular. Gosh do I love a good boyfriend body shield.
> 
> Thank you to Data for the read and for introducing me to the show in the first place (long live the text chain for episodes 18 & 19). And to dogeared, the best comma wrangler around. All mistakes remain my own.

It’s a cliche, the “oh my God we’re not dead” kiss. 

But cliches are cliches for a reason, and when your heart is racing, your head feels like it’s stuffed with spiked cotton, and your hearing is a paradoxical mix of muffled silence and blaring ringing all thanks to an explosive device that went off far too close for comfort, the sense of relief that comes from feeling movement under you where Zhan Yao is struggling to sit up just overwhelms you. And when he pushes at your chest as you shift to roll off him, your vision is still a little hazy (whether it’s from the explosion, or the debris in the air, or it has something to do with the tears that are prickling your eyes, you're not sure) but he appears uninjured, and your ears are still ringing so you see but can’t hear him say your name, and the way his brow is creased you can _feel_ the concern, it just makes sense to lean over and kiss him. 

And maybe the explosion knocked something similarly loose in Zhan Yao’s head as he wraps his hand around the back of your neck and kisses you, too.


End file.
